Heavens Wrath
by The-Algebraist
Summary: [OneShot] A non canon fight between Itachi Uchiha and Kakashi Hatake. Fight to the death, see who wins. Reviews and Improvements welcoem.


"Kakashi Hatake," Itachi Uchiha unbuttoned the upper parts of his jacket, the familiar red clouds against black. He eyed Kakashi steadily, his eyes lacking the red tone that would make things hard for opponent. "You don't propose to stop me, do you?"

"I won't make the same mistakes as last time, Itachi." The copy ninja lifted his Konoha protector to reveal his Sharingan eye, three tomes of black. He settled his eyes on his opponent and instantly ducked, twisting as he dropped and drove his foot upwards against the chin of Itachi, who promptly disappeared with a puff.

"You're in a hurry," Kakashi joked. The humour was short lived as Uchiha crossed the distance between them with frightful speed. Apparently not wanting to waste any of his breath on talking he assaulted Kakashi at close range, revealing the Sharingan in his eyes.

TaiJutsu wasn't exactly one of Kakashi's weaknesses. None the less it took concentration to avoid Uchiha's onslaught. Sharingan against Sharingan didn't exactly negate the advantages it bestowed; it was really down to how one used the sharingan. Kakashi parried here, rolled there and countered whenever possible.

"You and you're brother are so different," Kakashi hissed, parrying side kick and then ducked the inevitable reverse roundhouse. Itachi rolled backwards and launched a tagged kunai Kakashi folded his eyes and blocked.

"Sasuke sought to overcome his enemies," he called from within the dust, "but you, you impress mistakes upon them."

Itachi almost smiled. So the great Kakashi Hatake really was a genius. "You noticed?" the traitor asked using his superior speed to get behind his opponent. Kakashi's hand blurred hand seals and he called, "Fire Release: Great Fireball Jutsu". Uchiha's kunai sunk deep into the lower back of Kakashi and just to be sure, he twisted it. The shadow clone disappeared with puff before Itachi realised what had happened.

Kakashi's Jutsu blazed into Itachi burning the dust before it could settle and sent the younger of the two sliding on his back. Kakashi eyes met his as he brought himself back to his feet. _So_, Itachi thought, _You__shunshin'ed__ out of it, but left your clone __behind.Both__ performing the __Jutsu__ at the same time._

Kakashi drew four stars from his pouch, two for each hand, and crouched a little lower, "You suggest attacks to your opponent with your sharingan, ones you know will eventually leave an opening. But you have to be subtle, and bide your time. You impressed the parry on me, so you could follow with a roundhouse. Because that left me open to the kunai. Clever, if I hadn't saw through it."

Itachi's hand seals were so fast that without his sharingan Kakashi would miss them. A shadow clone burst into existence and raced at Kakashi. Ready for it, he dashed to meet it. Ducking its first attack he dispatched it with a sweep, in the same motion releasing one of his stars towards Itachi.

In the time it took Itachi to dodge the star and replicate again, Kakashi had made a little bit of the ground between them. The second shadow clone came differently; hurling stars at him in distraction he caught Kakashi with a leg sweep of his own.

Using one hand to control the fall into a flip, the other hand to release a second star at Itachi, Kakashi slammed his right foot into the face of the clone, dispersing that as well. Each time, Kakashi dispersed the clone and stalled Itachi. After three more clones the copy ninja had reached his target.

Itachi was ready for him, using Earth Style: Earth Rising Wall to spew a solid barrier of mud between them. Kakashi's attack crashed against it, and he was forced to propel himself back off it. The mud melted as Itachi's Grand Fireball came rushing at Kakashi. The blazing ball met with Kakashi's Water Element :Water Barrier Wall and put itself out, leaving only part of the water settling into the dirt.

Spotting that Kakashi had gone, Itachi dived backwards narrowly avoiding Kakashi's head hunter Jutsu as he crashed out of the earth beneath him. Panting Kakashi eyed his opponent. Uchiha stood stern as always, looking like he could go on all day. _He's tough. _Kakashi thought, _need to work harder._

Not willing to give any time for thought, Itachi created several shadow clones, and quickly used Fire Style: Rapid Fire Missle Jutsu. The Uchiha genius spat fireball after fireball at Kakashi, forcing the older ninja to dodge and roll to avoid the blasts.

From his peripheral vision Kakashi spotted the shadow clones appear around him. Panic set in as Kakashi realised he might not make it. Frantically dodging the blasts and fighting the clones, the son of the White Fang of Konoha displayed why he was the youngest Jonin appointed in konoha.

Rolling under a kunai and fire blast the silver haired ninja swallowed a food pill. Itachi watched through the blasts and swinging fist and feet as Kakashi slid to the side and screamed, "Shadow clone Jutsu! Kakashi Style!"

The air suddenly burst with Kakashi Hatake's every last one of them throwing a kunai in Itachi's direction. The fire blasts stopped for as long as it took it Itachi to _Shunshin_ out of the way. The barrage returned but with more pauses, as Uchiha now had 30 or so Kakashi's to deal with.

The real Kakashi and few of his clones worked on dispatching the remaining shadow clones around him. A task that was accomplished with as much haste as possible. Fed up with the masses of silver hair Itachi launched himself in the air and flip upside down.

Twisting in the air he launched clusters or Kunai after cluster of kunai, each cluster was followed by a single star which would collide with the cluster, separating them and sending them all in different directions. The Mass of shadow clones succumbed to the hail of weapons and Itachi found himself on the ground, glaring at a panting Kakashi, the last of his own clones dispersing.

"It's over, Kakashi" Itachi called and as he did four clones burst from the ground around Kakashi and grabbed him, holding him in place. "Clone pursuit Justu, how do you like it?" he mocked.

Forced to do nothing , the leaf village Jonin watched as Itachi lowered himself and formed familiar hand seals. The air crackled about his hand as Chidori crushed the ground it came into contact with.

"A little trick I picked up from my brother. I think it belongs to you, fitting you should die by it." So fast that Kakashi didn't see his approached Itachi Uchiha slammed Chidori into the Kakashi's chest and looked him in the eyes, the clone that was holding him from behind jumped back just in time.

As chidori dispersed Itachi was horrified to find the sound of one thousand birds. The faint pop of the shadow clone disappearing triggered a realisation. He looked up in time to see a figure of himself poof and become Kakashi Hatake, the Jonin was holding Raikari in one hand, and the attack Naruto had hit his body double with, in the other. "You switch with a clone," he gasped.

"Riakari! Rasengan! Heavens Wrath Jutsu!" Kakashi screamed _shunshin_ing forward he slammed into Itachi, both attacks merging into one between the two ninja, Kakashi Hatake pushed with all his might and rammed his second original Jutsu into Sasuke's big brother.


End file.
